


Last Day in Paradise

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: Takes place during the trip to Hawaii. Ann's room is occupied so she decides it's a good opportunity to hang out with Makoto. Just a mindless drabble. I don't know what I'm doing. Also I'm bad at titles





	Last Day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to Persona 5, or Persona in general, and idk I just really like this ship. And it's the first thing in a while that got me to write something. It's probably not that good, but I've been trying to back into writing for years now. Maybe this is an fair first step. Who knows?

It was their last day in Hawaii and despite the fact that she had been given very little time to prepare being a chaperone Makoto was actually quiet happy that she had essentially been forced to come along on the trip. She hadn't that much time to relax, too busy with this or that, but unlike her own school trips Makoto had genuine friends to spend some time with this time. The sun was still out. Makoto looked out onto the view of the beach as she pondered what to do with her few remaining hours.

A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. "Be right there!" She strolled over to the door, opening it to find Ann Takamaki waiting on the other side.

With her head tilted to the side and a small, almost shy smile on her face the blonde let out a soft greeting, "Hey."

"Hi," Makoto replied meekly in turn. "To what do i owe the pleasure Ann?"

"I don't know," Ann admitted with a shrug. "I just- well, my roommated decided to invite her boyfriend in so that I thought that-"

"What?!" Makoto groaned. It was to be expected she supposed. They were teenagers and in Hawaii. Still, rules were rules and as a chaperone it was Makoto's duty to ensure that those rules were enforced. With a stern look on her face Makoto marched past Ann, taking care not to accidentally bump into her. But when soft fingers wrapped around her forearm all the fight left her.

"Makoto wait." And she did. Her expression softened as she turned to Ann. "I'm not trying to get anyone into any trouble or anything." Despite being slightly taller than herself, Makoto couldn't help but think that Ann looked so small, and perhaps a bit cuter than usual. Her arms were drawn in close and she seemed to be having trouble keeping eye contact. "i know that that's something you have to deal with, as our chaperone. But... I thought that this would be a good chance for us to spend some time together... just the two of us."

There was no real competition when the chance to spend some quality time with Ann was an option. Why Makoto even tried to weigh out her choices she didn't know. And it was their last day after all. "Okay, did you have anything in particular in mind?" Ann's eyes seemed to sparkle even if just for a moment. Wishful thinking perhaps.

With a nervous laugh Ann admitted, "I hadn't really thought that far ahead. A walk on beach?"

"Sounds perfect."

After changing into their swimsuits they made their way to the beach, their arms linked. There was a cool breeze and the sky began to shine a bright reddish orange as the sun started to set. Makoto slipped her hand into Ann's, earning a sideways glance from the blonde. As the pair took a stroll on the beach they found an empty bench nearby that had a good view of the sunset.

Ann raced for it. She gripped onto Makoto's hand tighter as she dragged her along with her. Makoto left a fair gap in between them when she sat down. This whole friends thing was still so new to her and the fact that Ann was always so touchy with her didn't make things easier. To think that not too long ago Ann hated her guts, but now she was one of the most important people in Makoto's life.

"I know it's the same as back home," Ann breathed out, her voice just above a whisper. "But it looks so much more beautiful, doesn't it?" It was such a cliched thing to happen because of course Makoto wasn't looking at the sunset.

"Yeah... breathtaking..." Fixated on her face Makoto watched as the smile on her face slowly curled downward. "Something wrong?" Ann shook her head once but then nodded it.

"Makoto." Her voice was trembling. "I had promised myself that I'd just be upfront with you... but I just chickened out."

"Ann, I don't think I understand but whatever it is-"

"I wanted to ask you out!" Ann blurted out. "Like really ask you out... on a date." Makoto found herself unable to form coherent thoughts as she processed Ann's confession. Left without an answer Ann buried her face in her hands. "Of course I'd mess this up." But she hadn't, Makoto knew. She snapped out of her stupor, scooted closer to Ann, and slowly and carefully began trying to pry her hands off of her beautiful face.

"You haven't messed up a thing," she assured her. Ann simply shook her head. She kept fighting against Makoto, unwilling to show her face again. "Ann, please. I would have said yes." It was but a moment, but Ann let her defenses down and Makoto was able to tug her hands down. "You wanna... I mean since your room is occupied and all... would you wanna stay in my room tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who took the time to read this drabble, whether you enjoyed it or not, thank you. And this might be a bit much but if any of you know of any good fanfics, fanart etc of Makoann I'd really appreciate it if you pointed me in the right direction. I need more of the two best girls being in love with each other in my life


End file.
